The Son Of Chaos: The Blade Of Tartarus
by IzzyJK
Summary: In the Cannon world of post Percy Jackson and The Heroes Of Olympus this is the story of a OC son of Chaos and his journey. Follow Izzy, Son Of Chaos, as he journeys through the world of gods and monsters in order to obtain the blade of tartarus and stop an ancient primordial from rising, all while keeping his parentage hidden from the gods. Starring OC's. Will have PJO people.


**This is a story in the cannon PJO, HEROES OF OLYMPUS world. Any other works such as Mangus Chase, Apollo thing, Kane Chronicles, and all those other works are not part of this story. This story features an OC Son of Chaos, and a OC Child of Apollo as the main characters.**

 **I plan on rewriting the first chapter once i get further into the story. I wrote some work on Wattpad and i find the first chapter is always the hardest before you get a feel for your characters.**

 **I do not own PJO or any characters from it.**

It started a normal day, like any other I suppose. However the mess I just got myself into… I thought back to a couple days ago and how everything had changed so quick. How did I get involved in this, I'm a nobody with no parents who decided to go to a boy scouts camp for 2 weeks. Here is how my story starts.

I was standing by the lake in the camp when i heard somebody walk up behind me. "Izzy" the person called out. I quickly turned around and say Rowan. Rowan's a friend of mine from the camp. I dont know him to well but since its hard for me to get along with people I was just happy he talks to me like a normal person. People often make fun of me due to my dyslexia. "Hey Rowan! can i help you?" I asked him. "Well actually yes, you see i need a partner to go off alone and I wanted to do the forest challenge." He said. Ah the forest challenge, that thing the camp set up, first person to find all of the signs in the forest and copy the symbols gets some sorta prize or something. I thought about it for a minute and decided I had the time. "Sure! I have time." I told him.

==—Time Skip —==

"Its official, we are lost" I said. "No I'm sure its around here somewhere" Rowan said. "Lets look for the road before we get even more lost" I replied. "Fine" He heaved with a sigh. Just then i started to hear a growling noise coming from nearby. "Hey, Rowan, Hear that?" I asked him. "Hear what?" he replied. "Not funny man, the growling!" I suddenly heard another growl coming from behind me. I quickly spun around in time to see some giant hound coming at me. I panicked and tried to jump out of the way. I felt a flare up my leg and looked to see it had scratched my leg with its claws. Rowan then looked at me and said "Dude calm down, its just a dog" "Just a dog!" I yelled. I looked back at it and saw it flash between the scary looking monster hound and a black furred dog. I was starting to get dizzy and i vaguely saw multiple red arrows strike its side and it burst into golden dust.

I looked up to see who had come and I was surprised to see Lucas holding a bow and quiver. Lucas was a kid in the camp, I did not know him particularly well. He was the top archer in archery class. I was going to ask him what was going on but then the dizziness increased and I saw everything start to go black. Guess the wound in my leg was worse then I thought.

==— Time Skip—==

I opened my eyes and saw light. I was in the medical cabin of the camp. I tried to get up and suddenly felt pain flare through my leg. "Arg" I said. "You were hurt pretty badly in the woods" a person, presumably camp instructor said. "What happened?" I asked him. "Well your 2 friends say that you were attacked by a bear. It left after it attacked you" he said. No no no this was all wrong, what about the black hound thing. Then I remembered nobody else but me saw it, it was probably a hallucination. Then something else clicked with me, 2 friends? I only went with Rowan. "Uh sir, who brought me back?" "Well Rowan and Lucas of course, your lucky they went out with you." he said. "Uh sir, i only went with Rowan…" I told him. "No, many people saw the three of you heading out together" he said. I was about to press it further but decided that maby I had just lost to much blood. What I remember clearly does not add up with what everyone else saw. I decided the best person to ask was Lucas, he was the one who shot it so he must have seen it if it was there. "Sir, can i see Lucas?" I asked him. "Yes of course, il send him in" he said. Then the Instructor turned and walked out.

It was silent for about 5 minutes and then the door opened and Lucas came in. "Er hi?" He told me. "What was the monster back there?" I asked him. "Monster? you mean bear right" Lucas said, though you could tell it was half baked and more of a question then a statement and that he did not really believe it. "Look, if you want me to explain il tell you once your out of here. I have some questions to." On that note he walked out the door.

 **Annnnd Cut! K Izzy is a son of chaos who will be claimed later, but he wont be all to overpowered. He will be on par with a regular demigod. Rowan will probably be a important character throughout the beginning of the story.**

 **Now look, IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE. write some reveiws. If nobody reviews il just assume i did a bad job and walk out on this story.**


End file.
